


A Minute More

by magelbar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magelbar/pseuds/magelbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't going as Tsukishima planned for his first date with Hinata. </p><p>And yet somehow, that's perfectly fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minute More

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Taylor (if-you-wanted-soft-serve.tumblr.com) for the Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange! This was so much fun to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it! (I kinda just combined all three of your prompts.)

Tsukishima liked to consider himself a relatively collected person. He rarely lost his temper and was able to keep a straight face even when his teammates were being unbearable. For as long as he could remember, he had had a simple goal: to maintain his eternally-calm demeanor.

But this, _this_ was almost too much for him. Everything about his current situation was so far from okay with him, so far from what he had planned for the date. He took deep breaths to calm himself, willing his brow to even out from its furrowed state, but his efforts were in vain.

_Why didn't I just say we should meet at his house or the station._

Hinata had been absolutely insistent that they meet at Disneyland, on the bridge in front of the castle, which Tsukishima had thought was an absolutely ridiculous idea, considering the crowd. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Tsukishima wanted to spend just a minute more with Hinata. That was not a factor in his displeasure at all.

(Except it was.)

Their meeting time was supposed to be 10:00 in the morning, soon enough after the park opened so that the lines would not be too long, but late enough that they wouldn't have to wake up at a ridiculously early hour.

It was 10:30, and Tsukishima was getting a bit restless. He knew that thirty minutes wasn't actually _that_ long, but he couldn't help but be bitter about the fact that, if they’d just travelled here together as he’d suggested, there would have been no wait at all.

Tsukishima was tall enough to see over the heads of most of the crowd, but he didn’t see Hinata anywhere. He pulled out his phone and attempted to reach Hinata with a call, but it went immediately to voicemail. He clicked his tongue, equal parts annoyed and concerned.

_I really care about this date. Please show up. I feel like a fool._

Mustering the courage (and swallowing his pride) to ask Hinata on a date had been a great difficulty, but he had been so sure Hinata reciprocated his feelings, given the heartfelt response.

_Maybe he’s changed his mind?_

The crowd was getting thicker and thicker, and people were starting to look frustrated with the teenage boy doing nothing on the bridge. He didn't really want to leave their meeting location, so he struggled toward the guard rail so he could, at the very least, avoid some of the foot traffic.

Five more minutes ticked away with no contact from Hinata.

With a heavy sigh, Tsukishima retrieved his earphones from his backpack, plugging them into his phone. He had been in the same spot for so long that the music had restarted itself twice, and he was getting tired of the ragtime pouring out of the speakers around him. His earphones would be a slight comfort in this rather uncomfortable situation.

He selected a playlist, then began to pull them over his ears, until he heard a very familiar voice.

“TSUKISHIMA!”

His earphones clattered back around his neck, and he bit his tongue to prevent himself from melting out of relief.

_Oh thank goodness he’s here._

Hinata’s fiery hair bobbed through the crowd, until he finally broke free and emerged panting in front of Tsukishima.

“Are yo—”

“I'm sorry I'm late!” Hinata interrupted.

“I-it’s fine.” Tsukishima continued to speak, but it was a mumble, practically inaudible. Hinata couldn't hear him at all.

“Tsukishima, say that again I didn't hear it.”

Tsukishima willed his face to maintain its color, to avoid becoming enveloped in a blush. He took a deep breath and repeated himself, becoming more and more flustered with each word.

“I was going to ask if you’re okay. I was worried about you. I was scared you might not show up.”

Hinata stared at him blankly.

“You seriously thought I _stood you up?”_

“Well, given the circumstances—”

“You thought I stood you up at _Disneyland?”_

Hinata looked at him like he had just grown a third head. “Tsukishima, this place is expensive! I'm not that awful, to make someone pay for a ticket and then leave them stranded inside!”

Tsukishima cringed. He hadn't meant to _insult_ Hinata. “No! I wasn't suggesting you're a bad person—”

Yet again, Hinata cut him off. “I'm sorry I worried you. The lines were way longer than I predicted.”

“... the lines?”

Hinata brandished two bags he had been carrying at his side. Tsukishima hadn’t even realized they were there, he had been so wrapped up in Hinata. The first was large, covered in a bright graphic depicting all the classic Disney characters. The other was smaller, completely white, and made of somewhat sturdier paper.

“The lines for the cash registers, so I could buy these!”

“What are they?” Tsukishima tried to peek into the white bag, but Hinata pinched it closed before he could discern what was inside.

“I'll show you in a minute, but first can we get off this bridge? I keep getting shoved.”

They pushed their way into the crowd, then broke away from it to head towards a place in-between two of the themed areas, a walkway without a theme and no rides, and less of a crowd. They located a bench in a shaded area, with a view of the castle.

Neither Tsukishima nor Hinata spoke. The quiet was so refreshing after all the noise on the bridge.  Away from the music, the sound of running water could be heard, creating a calming, white noise.

Hinata was rarely quiet like this, but Tsukishima had a feeling he'd had an exhausting morning. They sat silently for five minutes, until Hinata suddenly bolted upright.

“Oh no! The ice cream!”

Hinata quickly pulled the white bag into his lap, checking the contents inside before breathing a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank goodness it's not all melted.”

Tsukishima raised one eyebrow. “You bought ice cream?” He bit his tongue to avoid mentioning the fact that eating ice cream this early in the day was a bit strange.

“Yep!”

A cup of ice cream materialized in front of Tsukishima’s face before he could say anything. He took it from Hinata’s hands, pleased to note that his date had had enough forethought to ask for a lid for the ice cream.

“I got you strawberry. That's your favorite, right?”

Tsukishima nodded and watched as Hinata reached into the bag, pulling out a plain, vanilla ice cream that had been absolutely saturated with toppings: caramel, chocolate, crumbled cookies, sprinkles, and even gummy bears.

“You're going to have a heart attack if you eat all those sweets,” Tsukishima said, feeling his own heart burn with the very thought of so much junk entering his body.

Hinata arched a single eyebrow at him.  “Well if I have a heart attack, you'll just have to give me mouth-to-mouth.”

Sirens played inside Tsukishima’s mind, and everything went blank for a moment. He was frustrated, frustrated because a) mouth-to-mouth wasn't even a solution for a heart attack, b) he had no way of telling Hinata this without breaking the mood, and c) he actually found it kind of attractive.

He took a second to consider his possible responses, then settled on “I won't give you mouth-to-mouth if your mouth tastes like _that_ monstrosity.”

_Okay. Not bad. Not really flirting, but I don't think I shut him down._

Hinata moved so fast, Tsukishima barely registered the movement. Suddenly Hinata was standing before him, hands gripping the back of the bench on either side of Tsukishima’s head, effectively trapping him. Hinata’s ice cream had been placed on the bench, in the spot that had previously occupied Hinata himself.

“Then I guess I should kiss you _before_ I take a bite!”

Hinata’s lips were suddenly against Tsukishima’s. The kiss was chaste and short, but extremely warm, mostly due to Tsukishima’s furious blush.

Their lips broke apart and Hinata turned even redder than Tsukishima.  “That,” he said, “was way too forward of me, wasn't it?”

He was still hovering over Tsukishima, a rare thing given their vastly different heights. Tsukishima felt a weird sort of discomfort from having to look up at the other boy, who typically was about 20 centimeters below Tsukishima’s eye level.  Tsukishima also felt an equally weird and much less unpleasant discomfort when he realized that _Hinata just kissed him._

And then he felt extreme amounts of discomfort because Hinata was waiting for him to say something and he hadn’t spoken for about a minute.

“No. It was fine.” _It was actually a bit more than fine._

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“No, _really,_ stupid Tsukishima, are you sure?”

“Yes, and don’t call me stupid.”

“You are stupid, and I’m still not sure you’re okay with the kissing.”

“I already said it’s fine.”

“Prove it.”

With a slight growl, Tsukishima grabbed Hinata’s shirt, laying his all-but-forgotten ice cream to the side, and crashed their lips together clumsily, and, yet, much more passionately than the previous time.

There was silence for a minute after their lips finally broke apart. And then—

“ _You just kiiiiiiiiiiiiissed meeeeeee,”_ Hinata mocked him gleefully, clearly proud of his little scheme.

Tsukishima’s face was turning a brilliant red. He grabbed desperately for any subject _not_ involving kissing.  “So what’s in the other bag?”

Hinata’s face suddenly lit up, and he stopped his teasing. Tsukishima thanked every god of every pantheon that he had taken the bait and accepted the subject change.

Until Hinata pulled out the disaster within the bag.

It was a giant hat, about the same size as Tsukishima’s entire arm, and a gaudy royal blue covered in shimmery white stars. It came to a point, creating a wizard’s hat, but not any wizard’s hat: _a Mickey Mouse_ wizard hat, complete with black plastic ears. Hinata eagerly smashed it over his red hair, and said, “I just saw it and thought it looked really cool!”

Tsukishima could do no more than nod.

“Don’t worry, I got something for you too!”

Tsukishima stopped nodding.

“I figured if _I’m_ wearing a Mickey hat, _you_ should wear a Minnie hat—”

Tsukishima stopped breathing.

“—but they didn’t have any Minnie hats.”

Air came rushing back into Tsukishima’s lungs. The world was a good place again. The sun was shining down upon the bench, this was the best—

“So, I got you a headband instead.”

A fuzzy black headband was shoved into Tsukishima’s hands, with two giant ears and a gargantuan, puffy, polka-dotted red bow between them. He wanted to throw it into the river under the bridge in front of the castle.

Hinata really wanted him to the wear the headband.

Tsukishima really wanted to make Hinata happy.

He put the headband on.

They picked up their ice cream again. Comfortable silence once more enveloped them as they finished their food. Finally, they stood up, threw away their trash, and Hinata grabbed Tsukishima’s hand, pulling him towards their next destination.

 

 

“Hey, Hinata, can we at least switch hats?”

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thanks for reading! You can contact me at sassysugawara.tumblr.com~


End file.
